


A Show For The Holidays

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hearing-impaired Matsukawa, Kinkmas, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: I don't know what to tell you, Keiji has an idea and shares it with his partners.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Show For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself, and honestly Leo because aeir the one that got me into this ship.

This evening started like any other. Keiji was the first to awaken, a quiet sleeping household greeting him. He woke up cradled in Matsukawa arms he tried his very best to slip out undetected like he did every morning when he was being suffocated in Tendou’s arms. Keiji walked out of the bedroom as quickly and quietly as possible stepping on the very tips of his toes. The door shut behind him, and he walked normally to the kitchen. 

The first course of action was to start a pot of coffee, one for him, and 3 more for his idiots. The second was to start breakfast but he rarely did that sense Satori was usually awake before him. 

There was a sound of a door opening and when Keiji turned around he was confused because his bedroom door was still closed. Then in came Satori, red hair falling loosely by their ears. And Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat. Satori’s bare chest seemed to glisten in the morning sunlight. The raven attempted to hide his haze as his eyes traveled downwards toward Satori’s hips, where a loose pair of sweatpants hung off of him. 

“Did you go for a run?” Keiji asked as Satori stepped into the kitchen, greeted by the scent of coffee. Satori hummed in affirmation before reaching to pull Keiji into a hug and kiss the top of his head. 

The red-head proceeded to remove items from the refrigerator seemingly starting on breakfast.

-

The food was simmering on the burner when Keiji joined Tendou at the bar while they sipped their coffee. 

Keiji’s partners had asked him what he wanted for the holidays, they told him he could have anything he asked for. Keiji had given it a lot of thought, from material items to physical adventures. And each time an idea popped up it didn’t seem as fulfilling as the next. After careful consideration, Keiji finally decided on a gift. Not one that would be refused, but definitely something to cause confusion, and maybe even be a little surprising. However, Keiji had researched and took the time and effort to figure out exactly what he wanted, and who he wanted it from. Something he was so sure without a doubt his lover could give him, even if they had reservations.

Keiji picked up his coffee mug and took a long sip before he exhaled and set it down on the bar. 

“I want you and Yuuji to watch as Matsukawa fucks me,” Keiji said without precursor. Satori spits out his coffee all over the bar in front of him, and Keiji leaned back to avoid getting hit.

“I-you-what-huh?” Satori chokes whilst he turned to face Keiji.

“I’m pretty sure you heard me, this is what I want as a gift,” Keiji said holding the handle of his coffee and gently pressing it to his lips.

“What?” Satori asked, shock clear in his expression. Keiji just hummed in response, giving the bedroom door a look as Matsukawa came stumbling out half-naked and rubbing his eyes. Issei looked up at Satori and Keiji, Keiji looked at Matsu’s ears noticing he wasn’t wearing his hearing aids, Keiji placed his coffee mug down and signed to him.

‘Good morning, sleep well?’ 

‘Yes, why is there coffee dripping onto the floor?’ Issei signed back quickly, then pointed over to the mess.

‘I told Satori what I wanted for Christmas, and he spat everywhere.’ Keiji signed matter-of-factly.

‘Oh great, what do you want?’ Issei asked with a smile.

‘I want you to fuck me while they watch.’ He signed back easily. Issei was frozen, and Satori watched his expression still wiping coffee off his chin.

Issei blinked several times before turning on his heel into the bedroom when he returned he was wearing his hearing aids. “Okay, one more time now that I can hear.”

“I want you to fuck me while Satori and Yuuji watch,” Keiji said straightening up in his chair. Issei was still in shock, positive that he misinterpreted Akaashi’s signing previously, just to find out that Keiji did, in fact, say what he thought he said. Instead of responding Matsukawa moved around bar the two of them were sitting at, and pulled a plate from the cabinet beside the refrigerator, quickly after he started filling his plate with the breakfast that he assumed Satori made. Keiji and Satori watched Issei’s movements without action, just with their eyes. Issei slowly poured himself a cup of coffee and added some creamer and sugar. Then he sat in a bar stool across from the two. He took a bite of his eggs, chewed slowly to appreciate the taste. Once he swallowed he looked up at Keiji with serious eyes.

“Have you always been into exhibitionism?” Issei asked setting down his utensils and crossing his arms over his chest, obviously a little nervous to ask the question.

“I don’t think I've always known, but my interest was piqued when I researched it,” Akaashi answered honestly, reaching over to take a piece of Issei’s bacon.

“Do you think Terushima will be able to handle something like this?” Satori asked, finally contributing to the conversation.

“Do you think I can handle what?” Terushima’s voice crooks from behind the three of them. When te shuffles over the wrapped ter arms around Satori’s mid-section hugging him. “You smell good,” te mumbled only ter breath for only Satori to hear. “What can’t I handle?” Terushima asked before looking up at ter partners.

“Well Keiji decided what he wanted for Christmas,” Satori started.

“However, the request is a little out of the ordinary,” Issei continued. 

“And they’re worried you couldn’t handle it,” Keiji finished.

“What is it?” Terushima asked with newfound excitement. 

Yuuji looked at Akaashi, the blond immediately regretted the decision when te noticed how dark Keiji’s expression was. The raven raised a finger and beckoned the blond to his side. Slowly, Terushima made ter way over to him and stopped in front of him. Keiji pressed the tip of his finger against the base of Teru’s throat and traveled upward until he reached ter chin. 

“Do you think you could be good, and watch and Matsukawa fucks me into the mattress? What I  _ want, _ is an audience, and I’ve chosen you and Satori to be just that,” Keiji said voice dropping an octave turning to pure seduction. Everyone in the room stiffened, Terushima was sent into silence so te nodded eagerly and waited patiently for Keiji to release his magic hold.

“Good, now get some food,” The raven said casually dropping his finger from Terushima’s face. The blond seemed to be in some kind of trance as te made ter way around the kitchen, and then sat beside Matsu. 

Keiji attempted to hold a normal conversation, but they were all two anxious and stiff to be able to respond.   
  


-

Things died down as the day went on. Everyone was just relaxing, Tendou was sitting in his desk chair looking through old emails, Yuuji was chilling on a bean bag on the floor playing on ter phone. And Keiji and Matsukawa were laying on the bed, there was a thin hand that belonged to Matsu moving through the locks of Keiji’s hair. And Keiji seemed to be falling asleep.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Matsukawa signed after getting Keiji’s attention.

Akaashi moved a hand to sign ‘yes’ and Matsukawa moved a hand to the side of Keiji’s face and placed a slow gentle kiss against his lips. The other melted easily into the kiss, it was sweet, slow, familiar, something that Keiji craved.

The kiss deepened easily, with Keiji a little sleepy he was easily plausible and sent into a state of neediness. Matsukawa took advantage of that fact, as he moved a hand to Keiji’s side and running his fingertips along his skin. This caused Keiji to gasp into their kiss.

Both Yuuji and Satori stiffened, the redhead didn’t turn from his computer, but he stopped clicking through his emails. Yuuji was avoiding looking up, but his eyes kept flashing from his phone to the bed. 

Issei loved hearing Keiji moan, gasp, whine, anything. And he was determined to make him make as many sounds as possible. He moved a hand behind his ear to turn up his hearing aids, wanting to get the full experience that was Akaashi Keiji.

Issei leaned back, still caressing Keiji’s face with his thumb gently and grabbed the lubrication from the bedside table. He placed the bottle beside Akaashi’s head before propping himself over the other. 

“Satori,” Issei said, the red-head was still facing away, not wanting to look, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back, either way, Issei’s call made him turn in his chair. Yuuji looked up as well unable to maintain focus on ter phone, setting it down beside tim. 

They were watching now, just the way Keiji wanted, and Issei could see the utter joy reflected in Keiji’s eyes. However, he was a little distracted by the way Keji was rutting his half-hard dick against him. Issei moved to Keiji’s pant line, to slide both his underwear and pants off of him. As he did this, he placed small teasing kisses on the inside of Keiji thighs, making him squirm underneath him. Keiji whined as the fabric slid against his legs. Akaashi’s skin felt like a fire lit under Issei’s touch. Everything that Keiji imagined coming to life with the simple touch of one of his lovers.

“Issei,” Keiji begged, bringing Matsukawa closer to him to kiss him. Yuuji was already getting hard from ter beanbag, ter erection pushing up against ter pants uncomfortable, but te didn’t want to move, didn’t want to let the scene in front of tim falter or fall out of place, te wouldn’t be able to stand the embarrassment.

Satori was restless, he was shaking his legs in his chair and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was also hard, it was more evident because he didn’t bother changing, and sweatpants did nothing to hide erections. The material was loose and barely constricting. Yuuji noticed the way Satori was moving, and ter eyes shot back and forth from the red-head to the bed. Satori’s eyes shot to Yuuji and he detected that te was having just as hard of a time as he was. Satori stood up suddenly and moved over to Yuuji to sit beside him.

On the bed, Matsukawa had his fingers covered in lubrication and he slowly moved a lubed finger across Keiji’s hole. The raven covered his hand with the back of his hand as moans fell from his mouth. Issei’s wet fingers moved along his hole in a slow tantalizing motion causing Keiji to grind down against Issei’s finger.

“I think you could take two, don’t you?” Issei asked, before pushing the tips of his fingers into Keiji’s hole. 

Keiji’s mouth fell open allowing a loud whine to push out from the depth of his throat. Issei moved his finger out of the other’s hole and pushed in immediately afterward, aiming for another noise like the first. It was slightly painful, but it was a sweet stinging pain that he craved, a sensation that only Matsukawa could give him.

Yuuji slipped a hand into his pants, leaning ter head against Satori’s shoulder, allowing ter body to relax as te pumped terself slowly. Satori turned and place gently kisses against ter neck, but his eyes couldn’t leave the scene on the bed. Yuuji’s eyes stayed trained at the point where Matsu’s fingers met Akaashi’s hole.

It seemed like forever that Issei was spreading Akaashi, Yuuji had come twice already, ter body heavying against Satori who was rock hard, but didn’t touch himself once. Keiji loved having his partners’ eyes on him. His body bare, naked for them to see, for them to eat up as he moaned shamelessly into passionate kisses with Issei. 

Akaashi was never the type of person to be in the spotlight, never wanted everyone’s attention focused on him, but here he was crying out as Issei nearly fisted him, into a whiny moaning mess. 

When Issei was ready to fuck Keiji into the mattress, he shot both Yuuji and Satori a look to make sure that they were watching, making sure they were paying attention Keiji. Issei lifted a hand to caress the side of Keiji’s face, he had to admire for a moment, who utterly beautiful that Keiji was underneath him.

Issei was met with fiery heat, Akaashi’s hole was wet and open for him, The tightness sucked Issei’s member in, and he couldn’t hold back the groan that fell from his mouth. Akaashi brought his hands to Matsukawa's shoulder, digging his nails into them upon entrance. Issei bottomed out, he took in many heated breathes, a shared air between him and Keiji.

Issei pulled out of him slowly and pushed back in. It seemed like his dick was sliding easily and the sensation of Keiji ribbed walls was bringing utter ecstasy to Issei. Keiji’s eyes fell over to where Satori was staring at him with an intense expression, it seemed as if a fire was lit in his eyes, something that only Keiji could put out. Yuuji, however, was wiped out, ter hand covered in semen and eyes glossed over, but te never turned ter gaze away from Keiji and Issei. 

Issei held Keiji’s wrist in his grip and moved his hips against the other with lust raging through him. It was like he was being controlled by a sexual monster inside of him, that he didn’t realize he had. He must be just as into being watched as Keiji was. As he ground down, Issei’s abdomen moved against Keiji’s erection and the other jumped, he craved the friction, he craved the touch. Issei bent held himself up with the arm wrapped around Keiji’s wrist and leaned into it, as he moved his other hand to grasp Keiji’s member and pump it in tune with his own thrusts. Akaashi’s head flew back and he moaned aloud, it startled Yuuji and te sat up straight beside Satori, whose leg was shaking badly. 

It was so sudden, Keiji came he became too sensitive too quickly, and Issei followed behind him, spilling his seed inside of him. They both jumped with aftershocks. It rolled through both of them, and Issei held himself up over Keiji and went limp inside of him.

“Are you okay babe?” Matsukawa asked after a few moments, finding his voice.

“Never better,” Keiji whispered, turning his head to face Yuuji and Satori.

The blond stared absently, and Satori’s shake was settling down, a beet red color was on his face. Keiji’s eyes widened when Satori had difficulty meeting his eyes. It was obvious what has happened to Satori, at least it was to Keiji, and Tendou couldn’t meet his eyes. Satori had come without touching himself. 

_ Well, Keiji wasn’t the only one into it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
